


Lost and Found

by Hail_Americas_Ass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1944, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Awesome Carol Danvers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Phil Coulson, Ballet, Black Widow - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America's Shield, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Christmas, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, False Memories, Fluff and Angst, I should be asleep lol, Idiots in Love, Multi, New Year's Kiss, Peggy Carter Kicks Ass, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Recovered Memories, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stuck in time, Swing Dancing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, World War II, quantum time leaping, soviet gang, yelena belova - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_Americas_Ass/pseuds/Hail_Americas_Ass
Summary: Y/N Stark is the newest member of the Avengers. You don't even know everyone properly yet and now you're tasked with the ultimate mission....Saving their lives.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1~ introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Time travel. That's it. That's the note. 
> 
> It's 3am and I should be sleeping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are dead. Only a few have survived. You're going to save them. 
> 
> Or at least you'll try.

Where the Avengers Compound had once stood where now layers upon layers of rubble and calcined material.

A twitch in the wreckage and a round of coughing shatters the unearthly silence, a woman heaves what seems a mountain of debris off of her body. Her face is smeared ash and dirt, blood pours down the side of her face in a steady stream like a crimson river, she pays no notice to her injuries and immediately sets out navigating the debris in search of her fellow Avengers. 

"Tony! Wanda! Clint! Pepper!" she screams the names of her comrades over and over into the silence, waiting for a sign that any of them, _any_ of them to be alive, begging for _at least one of them_ to respond to her. Her screams became more frantic when no one replies. _"Natasha! Scott! Clint! Steve! Bruce!"_

She breaks down into sobs. _This is just a dream. It's just a bad dream. When you wake up, Steve will ask if you are up for a training session, Peter will smile at you and call you Miss Stark even though you've told him repeatedly to just call you Y/N, Nat will be in her regular mood nibbling her sandwhich, Scott will tell you one of his lame dad jokes that you still somehow find funny, Tony will tease you relentlessly because that time you forgot to fill out that mission report a year ago, and Bucky... and **Bucky**... you'll tell him you love him because it's too late now._

A ragged scream rips from her throat, she falls to her kness. Something beside her in the wreckage shifts, her eyes immediately latch onto the movement, an arm makes an appearance through the debris and she tugs on it, helping the survivor. At least she isn't alone. She gasps when her brother Tony crawled out of the rubble and she flings her arms around him to hold him close. 

"Have you seen the others?" she frantically asks.

"No. But we _need_ to find Hank Pym. Dead or alive."

"W-what?"

"There's a way to fix this but only me, Bruce and Fury know about it and it's highly experimental. JARVIS? You still there? If you are there, do a vitals scan for any survivors."

"Yes sir. There is one living survivor but it seems they are in critical condition."

A glimmer of hope glazed the womans eyes. Bucky. _Please be Bucky._

"It is Mr. Pym, though my scanners say he only has approximately a few hours to live without serious medical attention. Located on the North quadrant forty steps to your left, sir."

The hope in her eyes fades away and is replaced by a dull dead look, Tony clasps Y/Ns hand and tugged her in the direction of the scientist, they clambers over concrete colomns and their shoes crunch over shattered glass.

A figure half buried in the wreckage beckons her attention.

"Bucky!" She collapses beside him and she cups his jaw, tears from her eyes drop down onto his face, his hair matted with blood and his icy blue eyes still open, she presses a kiss to his lips and rests her forehead against his. Tony sighes deeply and let the tears in his eyes fall. Tear tracks could be seen running down Tony's face, streaking through the layer of grime on his skin.

A few meters away from them, another figure stands slumped against a wall, breathing heavily, glasses askew and crumbs of concrete, ash and flecks of blood dusting his silver hair.

"Hank! You still have that Quantum suit on you?" Tony runs to the man and supporting his weight. 

"Yeah. I-I've got it," the scientist coughs violently and a streak of red from his mouth runs down his chin, he hands Tony what seemed like a bracelet with trembling hands. Tony tugs an unwilling Y/N off of Bucky's body and up to her feet, he fastens the bracelet onto Y/N' s wrist and the pair hastily instruct her what to do.

"This device Y/N , if it works that is, will send you into the Quantum realm where time and space don't exist and then spit you out again into another year. We need you to go to 1944. Once you get there we need you to look for a file called 'Project Glass'. Do not change _anything_ in the past, once you're ready to return, press the button on your wrist, is that understood?" Hank instructs her sternly amid a string of coughs. 

"Y-you mean like _time travel?_ "

"That's exactly what we mean. We've only ever been to the recent past, but you're going to go way back in time," Tony tells her, fear strikes through her, and as always, her brother notices, "Y/N we need you to do this. The team needs you to do this. _Bucky needs you to do this._ Okay?"

Y/N nods her head firmly, sniffing, tears still brimming her eyes, Tony embraces her tightly while Hank readies the equipment. Tony pulls away and looks her in the eye. His words were strong but his wavering voice betrays him. "Good luck, Iron Junior. We're counting on you."

"Tony, just incase I don't come back," she reaches for the necklace around her neck that had once belonged to her mother, a small intricate locket with gold details, detatch it and place it into her brother's open palm. "I love you Atoinette."

Tony chuckles weakly at the pet name, tears well in his chocolate brown eyes. "Love you too Iron Junior. Go get your boyfriend back."

A suit the colour of pure white snow with red and black streaks materialise across her body, a helmet folds over her head. With a last glimpse at the people she loved, she shrunk down into a blue tunnel and felt herself whirl not unlike a roller coaster through a wormhole in the fabrics of space and time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay you survived the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2~ Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have arrived in 1944. A few complications come your way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to turn this into a series.

You had just watched your family die. You had just knelt by the body of someone you loved, and now it was time to get them back.

The twisting and turning made your blood overflow with adrenaline until it almost made you sick. A few moments later, your boots slam onto concrete ground with such extreme force that the your knees buckl and pain tears through your ankles like a bullet. You had landed in a... cabinet room? 

You wipe the tears off your face and got to work.

You cross the room silently on tiptoed feet and gingerly slide open a drawer full of files, you skim through the different files before shutting the drawer with a sharp snap! you move on and slide the next drawer open and the next and the next until finally, you found what you are looking for. 

Project Glass.

This mere collection of papers had caused the death of every single person you knew, loved and held dearly to you. The death of your team-- your _family_.

You want to rip the damn thing to pieces.

You shrink the file with a pym particle and tuck it into your jacket, you are just about to press the button on your wrist to bring you home when the door to the cabinet room flies open with so much force that the door bounces back off of the wall and nearly shuts itself again. A tall man in a red, white and blue uniform storms into the room, pistol and shield drawn and ready to shoot, his ocean blue eyes spots her and a few colourful profanities drop from your chapped, dry lips under your breath. 

"Put your hands up!" that voice... it is painfully familiar, then it hits you. The shield. The patriotic uniform. 1944. That meant one thing.

Steve Rogers.

This was your friend. Your _family_. A sob threatens to spill from your throat but you supress it painfully. You had hesitated for a single second and had missed your chance to return to your time. You curse myself internally while slowly raising your hands in an act of surrender.

"Turn around!" You turn slowly on your heels to face your friend, a part of you still held a belief that maybe, just maybe, Steve would recognise you. He doesn't.

Footsteps belonging to several people can be heard thundering towards them in the outside hallway, the door is flung open with great force again (poor door, we readers should set up a Gofundme page to support doors and end their abuse) but this time, the entire unit of the Howling Commandoes storms through the doorway, weapons drawn and ready to shoot. And Bucky. _Bucky!_ Your Bucky! Your best friend! He was alive and well, but fury and determination only found within him on the battlefield clouded his eyes. He doesn't recognise you.

_He doesn't recognise me._

Now tears are really pricking at your eyes.

Shit just got real. Real fast.

"I think she's the last one Bucky, found her in here. She seems harmless but you could never know with Hydra agents." Steve murmurs to his best friend. 

_I am standing right here._

"You thought _I_ was a Hydra agent?"

"You're American?" Steve inquires in a suprised tone, you haven't heard his voice in what seems like a million years and if you weren't careful enough, it was going to show.

"Your observation skills never fail to amaze me Spangles," Tony would be so proud, "but unfortunately, I'm Martian." 

Amusement sweeps through the room like a breeze, a short laugh is huffed through Jim Morita's nose, even Dum Dum Dugan cracks a small smile. 

"Your cheek goes too far," Bucky responds sternly to you.

_"Hey Terminator! I mean Bucky!" You yelled through the comms as wave after wave of Hydra agents attack them, "don't get hurt! We don't want our favourite senior citizen on medical leave!"_

_Laughter could be heard through the comms as the team found amusement in Bucky's persistent tormentation ("Thats my sister!" Tony exclaimed proudly). A short laugh huffed through Bucky's nose before he responded, "your cheek goes too far, Stark!"_

_"You're wrong Bucky Bear! It can go further!" You holler back at him._

"You're wrong _Bucky_. It can go further." Another round of unsuccessfully supressed laughter sweeps the room.

"How do you know my name?" 

You shrug nonchalantly and grin at him, "I like to know who's being an asshole and who isn't."

"Well you being cocky and not following orders isn't helping your case right now," Dugan shoots back at you spitefully. _Ouch_. 

" _Trust_ me Dugan... I know that. I barely take _suggestions_ , let alone _orders_ , so lower your expectations."

A wave of confusion washes over Dugan's face. "How do you know _my_ name?"

"Who _doesn't_ know you? I can't open a history book with seeing your face plastered all over it."

 _Shit_. 

_Did I say too much? I said too much._

"And _why_ does Spangles talk like Robocop?"

_Smooth save Stark, real smooth._

"Why do _you_ talk like you're from the future?" Steve shoots back to you. Seriously, if this was an episode of 'The Office', you would be side-staring directly into the camera right now. 

" _That_ is something I can't tell you."

"Who are you?" an crisp English accent pierces through the silence, James Falsworth, welcome to the show.

"I'm an Aven--" _Shit_ , can't tell them that.

"I'm an agent of S.H.E.--" _Shit_ , can't tell them _that_ either. 

You sigh heavily. "I'm an agent."

"Which leader do you serve?" Morita asks. 

"Who am I supposed to say, _God?_ "

Now there's real laughter flowing naturally through the room. 

"I like this girl. She's badass," Gabe Jones chuckles. 

"Thank you, Gabe." You're never the one to shy away from acknowledging a compliment. Must be the Stark side of me showing. 

"Seriously, _how_ do you know our names?" 

"Classified information I'm afraid," your fingers slowly inch towards the button on your wrist, you _thought_ you were being subtle but Bucky Bitch over here spots you. 

"She's got a detonator!"

"I do _not_ have a detonator," Bucky wrenches your means of escape from your wrist and the faint familiar smell of his cologne invades your nose, you missed that smell. He goes to stomp on the bracelet thingy and you suddenly snap back to reality. 

" _No!_ Don't destroy it! Please! Don't!"

The Commandoes glance at each other triumphantly and you curse myself silently, now they know something they can hold over you. 

"Okay _Agent_. We won't destroy this as long as you don't step out of line. Got it?" Bucky hisses smugly at you, a smirk curling his lips, god you want to punch him the face right now. The punch you have planned would make Aunty Peggy proud.

Seriously, why is he so sour today? Where's the soft and kind Bucky you know? Same goes for Steve, it's like you don't even know who you're talking to anymore. Maybe it's just the stress from the battlefield. Well... someone better pull out that stick up his ass before you do it for them in a much less pleasant way.

Being a Stark, you're not the one to typically surrender but even you know when you're fighting a losing battle. You sigh heavily in defeat and nod. 

You're escorted out of the room by your lovely dedicated followers and soon you are marching down the hallways, your sensitive ears pick up the sound of two more pairs of footsteps joining your own, you're immediately alert. 

Two Hydra soldiers are running towards us from the left, none of these idiots have noticed yet. One of the soldiers raises his weapon to aim for Bucky's abdomen and even though he's been an absolute asshole to me today, you still love him. 

You lunge forward and tackle Bucky to the ground just as a bullet whistles through the air and embeds itself into the flesh just under your ribcage. A hiss of pain escapes your lips, you tug a gun out of one of Bucky's holsters and shoot twice, both bullets punching through their targets skulls perfectly. 

It happens so quickly that the others don't even recognise what the hell happened until they see the dead soldiers, the smoking gun in your right hand and a shocked Bucky under you. Your left hand is clamped over your bullet wound while crimson blood spurts through your fingers, Bucky's icy blue eyes burrow into yours with confusion and a slight tinge of gratefulness before you surrender to the advancing darkness and collapse into unconsciousness on top of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Bitch was a fun nickname to think of. LOL


End file.
